What'd I Miss?
by SuperWhoLocked91
Summary: After a romantic dinner a month ago, Penelope Garcia isn't quite herself. Hotch & Reid are awaiting big news; Emily and JJ are the ones giving it. And Poor David Rossi is left out on a limb... 1st CM fic so be gentle! T for language.


_**A/N: This is my first non-Twilight story and I hope you guys like it. It's also my first fanfic done in third person so it's kinda like unchartered territory. It's written kinda wonky and may seem out of sorts but I think once it gets flowing, you'll understand it. My friend Chelz and I were talking the other day and this came into my mind. I threw in a couple of lines for you specifically, you'll know what they are. This one's for you!**_

**What'd I Miss?  
><strong>

Agent Spencer Reid sat at his desk, all but twiddling his thumbs. He had done all he could trying to pass the time, waiting for the news. He wasn't sure which way he wanted the news to go because both sides had their benefits. However, he was absolutely certain that he would be pleased either way. The verdict would no doubt change his life either way but he didn't care as long as everything went smoothly. That was all that mattered.

Like Reid, Aaron Hotchner was worrying, pacing in his office, waiting for similar news. He already had an idea of what it would be, but he was anxious nonetheless. This would change his life, and a few others, forever. Not that the news would be bad. It was just… nerve-wracking to wait for it. How would he respond? He had no idea.

Derek Morgan, however, was spinning his cell in his hands, trying to think of whether or not he should make the call. If he did, there was one of two ways it could turn out. He wasn't exactly sure which he preferred. He had loved when she cooked for him last month, and afterwards hadn't been too bad either. He smiled just thinking of the way things had gone that night but his expression instantly soured when he thought of the fact that she had all but avoided him since.

While the boys spent their time worrying and pacing and thinking of out comes, Penelope Garcia sat at her desk, typing away some non-work related nonsense just as she received a call. It was moments like this she was glad she had taken the time to get the software for caller i.d., making sure to see if it was someone she needed to be careful answering the phone around; especially when she had been on speaker-phone awhile back… Seeing the name on the screen, she knew how to respond. The problem was, she wasn't sure she wanted to.

"Penelope Garcia."

"Penelope, I think we need to talk," he said.

"I have nothing to say to you," she snapped. This may have been a bit out of character for her but she had a right to be this way.

"But I really think we need to work this out." He just wasn't going to give up.

"I said 'No' so leave it alone." With that, she cut the call off and went back to working on her romance novel. She was determined to finish it if it was the last thing she did and she needed the distraction right now.

'_Daryn slowly slid his light brown hand down the length of Calista's pale forearm. He could feel the shudders ripping through her body like a tidal wave. She closed her eyes and leaned back against his chiseled chest, wanting more. He slid his arm around her and went to turn her-'_

Garcia couldn't finish the sentence as a wave of nausea hit her._ I knew I shouldn't have had that breakfast burrito this morning_, she thought as she saw it for the second time. As she cleaned her self and popped a few breath mints, she happened to glance at the television she kept on mute. It couldn't be, could it? She reached over and turned the volume up.

"_... Miss Greenaway was found this morning on the floor of her apartment by a neighbour who claimed to have heard a struggle just before dawn. The cause of death has been classified as a suicide but officials have yet to release any comment at this time. Stay tuned for the latest update. Back to you, Joel."_

Elle couldn't really be dead, could she? She had already gone through so much before leaving. It had been almost ten years since she had left the BAU and this just brought back the memories of when she had been shot. _I better go let the team know about this_.

After making herself presentable due to her recent activities, Penelope made her way to the bull pin to break the news. Not paying any attention to the state the boys were in, she went straight to Hotch's office. She knocked on the doorframe since the door was open anyway, causing him to break out of his trance and turn his head toward her.

"Uh, Hotch, I have some bad news," she started. This wasn't the news he was waiting on but he may as well give it a go considering he had nothing else to do for the time being.

"Go ahead, Garcia."

"Um, well, it's Elle."

"Agent Greenaway? What about her?"

"I was watching the news in my little area and I saw something that caught my eye. I don't really know what happened but… she, uh, she killed herself, Hotch," she shot out at what seemed like a million miles a minute. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, this was not what he was expecting to happen when he got into work this morning.

"Did the press say anything? Did they give any details?" he asked. Penelope shook her head.

"They said that the officials wouldn't give a comment. They said that a neighbour found her this morning after they heard some commotion earlier this today though."

"Looks like we've got some news to tell everyone. Get the rest of the team into the conference room, I'll brief them when we're all together."

"Yes, Sir." She nodded and went to do as told, only briefly acknowledging the two of the boys before heading to JJ's desk. When she wasn't there, she returned to the conference room and asked the only person who would know where she was. "Reid, where's JJ? She wasn't in her office."

"She's gonna be a little late today. She had to go the doctor." He seemed distracted about something and Penelope didn't want to pry. It's not like she was just willing to give everyone her life story.

Hotch had just enough time to brief them before Emily showed up with Jack. Could it be three o' clock already? Jack ran to his father, almost knocking him over in the process. One of the rare smiles crossed Aaron's face and Emily couldn't help but do the same. The smiles may be rare but they were happening more often nowadays. She should have known better than to bring him into the conference room but they had some important news to share.

"Jack, why don't you tell your daddy what happened at school today?" Emily suggested before taking a seat next to her husband.

"Oh, yeah! I got a part in the play Daddy! Emmy helped me. We practiced and practiced and I got the part I wanted!" The little seven year old was beaming with joy and was just waiting on his father to tell him he was proud.

"What part did you get, Jack?" Everyone could tell from the look on his face that he would support his son no matter what.

"Peter Pan! Are you proud of me, Daddy?" The look of determination on his face was enough to make any persons heart melt. There was no doubt that Aaron was proud but his son still needed to hear it.

"Yes, I am. I'm very proud of you, Jack." He beamed at his father's approval. "But, what did I tell you to ask 'Emmy' from now on?"

"Oh yeah… I'm sorry, Emmy – I mean Mommy." He honestly looked like he was sorry that he had forgotten. Aaron and Emily had only been married a few months so it was still a bit new to Jack.

"It's alright, Sweetie." She reached over and grabbed him from his father, pulling Jack into her lap and giving him a light peck on the cheek. Aaron just looked at his little family with pride. Emily looked back, telling and asking him at the same time. They had a full conversation in a matter of seconds using only a few turns of the head and suggestive facial expressions.

Right at that moment, JJ came almost running into the room full speed, her bag slung across her front. She plopped down beside her husband, stealing a kiss while everyone was still focusing on Em and Hotch. Reid stared lovingly at her stomach, wanting to know the answer to the question that they had been waiting on for a few weeks now. Everyone knew that she was pregnant, that much was obvious. But she and Spencer had yet to find out the sex of the baby. Neither of them cared either way and would be happy with what ever God chose to give them.

After Will left JJ for his high school sweetheart almost two years ago, she had filed for full custody, winning the battle. Reid had been there for her and they got together not long after Henry's first birthday, picking things up where they had left off after the Redskins game so many years ago. He proposed not six months later and they had been married for almost a year before finding out Reid was finally going to be a father and Henry was going to have a baby brother or sister. He was almost three now and had the two of them wrapped around his little finger.

"Uh, guys, we have some news for you." Reid had no idea what he was going to say but he knew that everyone wanted to know what they were having. However, just as he went to tell them the news, Emily beat him to the punch.

"I'm pregnant," she said, making Hotch smile and glow as if he was the one carrying the baby. Not that Reid and JJ weren't happy for the two of them, it's just that they also had some big news.

"Well, she stole my thunder," Reid grumbled as the rest of the room rushed to congratulate Emily.

"Oh hush, you'll get your turn," JJ assured him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek and ruffling his hair. "That's amazing, you guys," his wife said. JJ was always putting others before herself. Her team was like her second family so of course they were going to come before herself. Emily and Hotch just smiled and smiled. Seeing as she was in her early forties, Emily wasn't sure she could still conceive so this was a huge deal for the both of them.

Derek stood and made his way over to the two of them, pulling Emily into a hug and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations, Em," he said. Derek may be all muscle but he could be a big teddy-bear when he wanted to be. Emily was like a sister to him.

Penelope just stood in the back of the room, mulling things over. Emily was pregnant and JJ was due in only a few more months. She was the only one left out. If she didn't want to hear Reid and JJ's news, she would have left a while ago.

After the congratulations all around, Hotch looked over to JJ and said, "I'm sorry, JJ. I believe you guys have some news?" She smiled at her team leader before standing, with Spencer's help of course.

"Yes. As you all know, Spence and I are expecting our first child together, making Henry a big brother," she started, calling her husband by his favourite nickname. He smiled at her as he laid a hand on her growing bump; the kicks no longer freaked him out like when she was pregnant with Henry. "Well, today I went to see Dr. Hawk and we finally found out if he's gonna have a little brother or sister." She looked around, trying to decipher the looks on her co-workers' faces.

"Well? Are you gonna tell us or are you gonna kill us all with anticipation?" Derek blurted out. Reid was more than likely the one that was most on edge.

"If you all absolutely need to know… It's a girl!" she all but shouted. There were too many reactions for her to gauge at once. Spencer himself was jumping for joy on the inside; he had had Henry as his godson and later adopted him as his own but now, he would have someone that was entirely of his own creation with the woman he had loved for years. Derek was excited to finally have a little girl to spoil around the office. Aaron and Emily were excited that JJ would have a little girl; she loved Henry but what woman wouldn't want to have a little girl to spoil? Penelope, however, wasn't sure what to express first. On the one hand, she was excited for both families but on the other, she was all alone; she had no one and thought she would forever be that way – not many amazing guys liked the bigger girls.

After all the reactions had been taken into account and another round of congratulations had a go, the team dispersed with everyone returning to their respective corners. They only had a little over an hour until they were free for the day. They had just finished a case the day before and it was Friday so they were grateful for the weekend. Rossi had some distant family where the case had been so he had chosen to stay an extra day and drive back. With all of the good news, it was looking to be a good start for everyone.

Penelope returned to her office area, watching the happiness on the faces of all her co-workers as she walked. JJ and Reid were talking at his desk, him rubbing her belly and her smiling like mad. Hotch and Emily were playing with Jack in Aaron's office. Everyone was reveling in the recently revealed events and she liked that everyone had some form of joy in their lives but was disappointed at the lack of her own. She really needed to talk to him. Maybe that would help ease her mind a bit. Yeah, she would just go to her computer and settle her thoughts then head out and find him. She was determined to talk to him before the day was out. After doing a few breathing exercises and getting rid of what little was left in her stomach, she headed into the bull pin to an undecided fate.

For once, he was actually doing work, most likely finishing up the paperwork on the case they had just completed. Swallowing the acidic taste in her mouth, she walked up to his desk and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Derek?" she said. He turned to face her, looking for any distraction from the tedious task.

"Yes, Baby Girl?" he responded with a smile, the papers forgotten after seeing who had called his name.

"Um, we need to talk." She seemed so timid around him compared to how they usually acted with one another.

"What about?" He stood up as he responded, sending Garcia back a few steps. She looked at him in a way that showed how serious she was and that he needed to follow her. When they got to her little room, she closed the door behind him, making sure no one would walk by and hear what she was about to say. "What is it, Angel Face? Somethin' botherin' you?"

"Actually, yes. I think you may wanna sit down for this." He did as she asked, an extremely worried look on his face. When he was settled as well as he could be in her rolling chair, he braced himself for what ever news she had or him. The smell of puke room earlier in the day hit her nose and she did all she could to resist the urge to repeat what she had already done twice this day.

"Alright, hit me with it, Sweet Momma." She took a deep breath before going in for the kill.

"I'm pregnant, Derek." There, it was all out. Now, she only had to wait for his reaction.

"Are you sure?" He stood and came to her as he said this. He made a movement to place his hands on her upper-arms, meant to be a comforting gesture, but she pulled away.

"Am I sure? Why would you even ask a thing like that? Am I sure? Seriously? Don't you think I... ugh... Am. I. Sure?" Garcia rambled half to herself and half to him.

"So you are sure?" Derek was terribly confused.

"NO! Of course not. How in the HELL would I be sure? You have to take a test for something like that! Do I look like the kind of girl who could take a pregnancy test alone?" Garcia fired back, clearly flustered. Derek chuckled.

That was his baby girl, he should have known she would never take the test on her own.

"Ok, let's go," he said decisively.

"Let's go, where?" she wondered. They were in the middle of a very serious, life changing conversation and he wanted to leave? Where did he need to be that was so damned important they had to leave right now?

"To the drug store, Darling. We're going to get a test," he stated plainly.

"What? Oh," Garcia said, taking in his explanation. Blushing at the fact she didn't put it together at first. "Ok," she squeaked, following him out. She was more than a bit nervous.

They sat in the drug store parking lot, staring at the doors.

"Well," Derek started.

"Yeah, sooo," Garcia continued.

"Are you going in?' he asked, feeling all kinds of awkward. He'd never been in this situation before.

"No Derek, I was going to use my thoughts to beam a pregnancy test out to the car," she replied sarcastically.

He bit back a laugh, he knew now was not a good time. "I, uh, didn't know you had those kinds of powers," he responded. She glared darkly at him. They fell into an awkward silence.

"Can you go?" Garcia all but begged.

Morgan's eyes widened.

"Me?" he checked.

"Yeah, please?" she prodded.

"Baby girl, please don't make me do this," he whined. The begging wasn't working, she needed a different approach.

"Do I need to remind you that this is, in fact, YOUR fault? I may have to carry the little bugger for nine months; I think the least you can do is buy the damn test," she mentioned sharply, crossing her arms across her chest for extra effect. He sighed heavily, she had a point.

"My fault? How could it be…? Oh," he said as realization dawned on him. Now, all the avoidance for the past month was starting to make sense. Until she had said something, he had figured it was Kevin's. But, now that he thought about it, she hadn't really talked to either of them since that dinner. She'd actually avoided Kevin for a bit longer. If this was his kid, he could at least do like she said and 'buy the damn test'. "Fine, I'll be right back," he resigned, climbing out of the SUV.

"Thanks, Handsome," she sighed as he got out. She didn't think she could have even attempted to do this by herself.

"No problem, Doll Face." He sent her one of those panty-dropping smiles and headed inside.

Ok, he could do this. Just grab a box, pay with some cash, and head back outside. The problem was, there was more than one kind. After what felt like forever, he just grabbed the one that looked like it had the most chance of being accurate and took off to the register. He grabbed a couple candy bars on the way so he could maybe talk the cashier into giving him a bag. That was, until, he saw who was working the register.

"Well if it isn't Derek Morgan," she said.

"Hey, Candie," he mumbled. He hadn't really expected to run into his ex when buying a pregnancy test for a friend of his that may or may not be pregnant with his child. Talk about awkward. When she saw what he had laid on the counter, her eyes went really wide and he could tell that all conversation was dead. Derek Morgan settling down? Not likely. He got away relatively unscathed and was able to get a paper bag so it wasn't as bad as he thought it would have been.

He got in the car and saw that Penelope was laying back, most likely taking a little nap. This last case had been rather exhausting and if she was pregnant, she would be getting tired rather easily as time went on. He didn't want to wake her so he just drove to her apartment and tried to be relatively quiet until he had to wake her up to go inside.

"Penelope," he whispered. She stirred and he smiled at her as she got out of the car. He still didn't like that she lived in the same place where she had been shot, even if it had been many years ago. The memory was still fresh in his mind. They walked inside the building, only stopping to unlock the door. She practically ran to her bedroom to get out of her work attire; she wasn't planning on going out tonight anyways. After changing into what could almost be classified as pajamas, she re-emerged and saw Derek sitting at the table, brown bag in front of him. That sight alone brought new meaning to the term 'Brown Bag Special' for the both of them.

She walked towards the table and stood across from him, trying to avoid the inevitable. Derek reached into the bag and took the box out. He slid it in her direction. She jumped up and tried to push the box back in his direction.

"I don't want that, it's the devil box," she pouted.

"Come on Momma, we have to know," Derek encouraged with a small chuckled.

"I don't want to know," Garcia mumbled.

"Why not?" he wondered.

"It will change everything," she stated, beginning to cry. Derek's heart ached; he couldn't stand to see her cry. On top of that he felt supremely guilty, he was the reason they were in this situation.

"Hey now, there's no need for the tears," he said, rounding the table and taking her into his arms.

"But Derek you're my best friend, and I can't lose that," she sobbed into his chest.

"And you won't Baby Girl. I love you and we're in this together. Now let's find out if we're going to be parents," he consoled, gently rubbing her back. Garcia pulled out of his grasp and bravely took the box off the table.

"I'll, uh, be back in a few minutes," she replied, still teary eyed.

"I'll be waiting," he grinned.

As promised, she surfaced from the bathroom three minutes later. By the look on her face, Derek already knew the answer. He didn't even fight the smile that overcame him. Before she could say anything though, there was a knock at the door. Garcia went to answer it. Her chest tightened as she opened the door to reveal one Kevin Lynch.

"What are you doing here?" she gasped.

"I really think we need to talk," Kevin started, trying to push himself into the apartment. Garcia, however, refused to let him through.

"And, what? You think you can just show up here? Kevin, I told you I didn't want to talk to you," she expressed, gesturing wildly, completely forgetting about the pregnancy test in her hand. Kevin grabbed her wrist to see what she was holding. His eyes widened as he saw the one word written on the tiny screen.

"We're, we're having a baby?" he stammered.

"No, we are," Morgan stepped in. Garcia clearly didn't want Kevin anywhere near her and he was tired of Kevin not getting the picture. Kevin's eyes flamed.

"Penelope, you told me there was nothing more than friendship between you and Morgan, you lied," Kevin accused.

"I, I," Garcia was at a loss for words.

"I can't believe you lied to me! And on top of it, you cost me that promotion, do you only think of yourself?" Kevin spat out. Morgan saw the tears pooling in Garcia's eyes once again and he didn't like it one bit.

"Excuse me, you do not talk to her like that!" Morgan raised his voice.

"She deserves it," Kevin replied, matching Morgan's volume level. Without another thought, Derek took Kevin by the collar and shoved him up against the opposite wall of the hallway.

"Now listen and listen good because I'm only going to say this once, she doesn't want you here, you lost her trust the second you tried to take that job without telling her. She is far too special to be walked all over like that and I for one will not stand for it, so you get your cowardly ass down the stairs and never come back here again, got it?" Morgan growled.

"I, uh, I, yes sir," Kevin backed down quickly and took off down the hallway. Morgan turned back towards Garcia.

"Thank you, Derek," she squeaked.

"No problem, baby girl," he smiled, taking her back in his arms. He kissed her forehead. "I'd do anything for you, I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too," Garcia replied, leaning up and giving him a quick kiss.

"And I take it, from what Kevin said we ARE having a baby?" he checked.

"Yeah, uh, is that ok?" Garcia asked nervously.

"It's more than ok, Momma!" Derek exclaimed.

"Good, cause there's no way I'm getting rid of a baby." Derek chuckled at the remark. "So, ya wanna stay for dinner?" she whispered.

"What are we having?" he asked. "Stuffed red peppers, perhaps?"

"Would I serve you anything else?" she said, looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Isn't that how we ended up in this situation, Momma? Either way, I'm up for anything you're cooking."

"Then I guess I better get cooking." She set to the kitchen and started pulling out the ingredients needed for their now almost signature dish. He didn't really know what to do with himself now. So, he just sat back and watched her work. He couldn't help but smile to himself at the fact that he would so be a father. And she was going to be the mother. Maybe that's why he was never able to settle down. He had been in love with her and hadn't realized it until now. He knew what he had to do, what he wanted to do. But, the way he wanted to do it couldn't be done as soon as he wanted to do it. So, he began planning and by the time he had most of the details worked out, dinner was ready.

They moved to the small table again and she sat their dinner in from of them. They enjoyed in silence, sending each other small smiles throughout. When they were all finished, they made their way to the couch, not really knowing where to go from here.

"Um, wanna watch a movie?" she suggested.

"Sure? Any requests?" he asked, sliding out from underneath her to get to her rather extensive collection of DVD's.

"Do you even have to ask, Handsome?" she chuckled. He should have known what she wanted to watch; it was the same as the last time they had eaten Stuffed Red Peppers for dinner. This was definitely a tradition in the making. Derek grabbed the DVD and made his way to the entertainment system she had set up and inserted the disc before making his way back to his Baby Girl. Or maybe it was a boy. Either way he was going to make a great father. They settled into the couch, falling asleep not too long after the opening credits had rolled onto the screen.

Hearing the last lines of the main characters, Derek stirred. He didn't want to wake Penelope but they needed to talk some things over and then get to bed.

" 'Nelope," he whispered, shaking her gently. " 'Nelope, wake up." She moved a bit, grumbling. He couldn't help but laugh at her. He didn't think they'd be getting much talking done tonight. Eventually, she sat up and looked at him like he was crazy. Did she remember what he was doing there?

"Hey'ya Handsome," she mumbled. "I'm tired."

"Alright, let's go to bed then, Momma." They sat up and made their way to Garcia's bedroom, Penelope hanging onto him all the while. He pulled back her sheets and blankets, laying her down on her pillows. She snuggled into the pillows but ended up grabbing his shirt and pulling him down with her in the process. "Ugh!" he let out.

"No couch. Must stay. Human pillow," she muttered into his chest.

"Alright, alright. I'll stay. Let's just go to sleep." He sat up to pull his shirt off and then pulled her onto himself. What he didn't see was the huge smile that spread across her face as he did so. His face mimicked hers all though the night and into the morning. This was where he had unknowingly wanted to be for the past few years. When he woke up in the morning, he was glad it was before she did. He slowly but surely made his way from underneath her, neither of them having moved from their initial position. Making sure he was quick about his business, he was sure to be back by the time she woke up.

He made the quickest trip to town he had ever made, even though he lived on the other side of town. He grabbed some clothes, enough for what he needed without being presumptuous, and then made the trip he had been planning since before dinner last night. He had to be thorough but needed to be quick about it. This wasn't something that could really be rushed but to do it properly would take time he didn't have at the moment. He could do it the right way when time allowed; then she'd get what she deserved.

He made it back to her apartment and slid in with his key just as she was stirring. It made him thankful that he had stopped and grabbed breakfast so that they could stay in bed for a little while longer – it was Saturday after all.

"Mornin' Momma. Sleep well?" he asked as he sipped his coffee, handing hers over as she made grabbing hand motions for it. She closed her eyes as she took a sip.

"Yep. How did you know how I like my coffee?" She was barely even awake but he still thought she was as beautiful as ever.

"I know my Baby Girl, that's all." They drank their coffee and ate their breakfast before just returning to lounging in the bed. They spent hours talking about the few details they didn't know about one another, occasionally moving to the couch and back. Derek made a phone call at one point when Penelope went to the restroom and finished just as she got out.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Nothing to worry about. I just thought we'd go out tonight to celebrate a bit, sound good?" he asked as she settled back into the bed with him once again.

"Uh, sure. I wasn't really expecting anything but I don't mind. Can I ask where we're going?" She was laying on his now exposed chest again. As soon as Penelope had woken up this morning, she had all but demanded that he take his shirt off. He had jokingly agreed.

"It's a surprise. But, I'll tell you that you get to get all prettied up for me."

"Fine, fine. Then I guess I better go take a shower and start getting ready for our big date night. Do you need to go home and change or something?" He could see her face drop at this question and was glad he had thought ahead enough to grab something for tonight.

"Nope, I may have made a few stops when I went to get coffee this morning so I'm good." Her smile returned and she moved to go get in the shower. "Penelope," she stopped, "you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, you always tell me love me." She said this as if it were supposed to be something new.

"No, I mean, you know that I _really_ love you, don't you?" He moved closer to her, placing his hands on her waist as she dropped her arms.

"You, you do?" She hadn't been expecting that.

"Yes. I don't think I realized it until now, but I do love you, Penelope." He sealed his statement with a swift kiss to her lips, making her lean forward at the notion. "Now, go take your shower so we can get to our big night, Sweet Momma." She turned to leave and he couldn't help but smile to himself as he thought over what he was planning. He had opted to take a quick shower when he was at his apartment earlier in the day so all he had to do was get dressed. He made sure he looked extra special for her and grabbed the little gift he had for her. No sooner than he had slid it away in his coat, did Penelope step out into the hallway. He turned away to give her some privacy and stepped out into the small living room area so that she could get dressed and ready to go. Not too much later, she joined him and they were ready to go.

"Wow. You look… beautiful." She just blushed as he escorted her out the door and to the car. Neither of them spoke a word all the way to the restaurant. When they pulled up to Olive Garden, Penelope didn't know what to do when he told her to stay in the car when he got out. He surprised her by coming around and opening the door for her.

"Why thank you kind sir."

"You're welcome, Beautiful."

He linked his arm in hers as they made their way to the front door. When they got there, there was a bit of a line but Derek just walked straight to the hostess.

"Do you have a reservation?" she asked.

"Yes, table for two under Morgan." They were escorted to their table and enjoyed an amazing meal that Penelope didn't have to cook for once. When dessert came, they decided to split a plate of chocolate covered strawberries with whipped cream and some sparkling cider. He pulled a waiter aside when she excused herself to go to the "powder room" and set everything up. No champagne because of her current state, and it was to be a small, intimate moment. She came back moments later and he nodded for the waiter come over with their munchies. He had given him Penelope's special surprise when she had been away.

He wouldn't let her feed herself the strawberries and insisted on doing it himself. She all but blushed at his antics but allowed him to do as he pleased. When she went to take a sip of her drink, she wasn't really paying attention. That was, until, she sat down her champagne flute and looked at it properly.

"Derek, what's this?" she asked as she pointed to the small object inside it. He smiled and attempted to hold back a chuckle, albeit unsuccessfully.

"Well, Dollface, that would be an engagement ring."

"I know that. I meant what is it doing in my drink?" She was eyeing the piece of jewelry precariously.

"What do you think it would be doing in your drink?"

"I have an idea but I'm not sure…" she trailed off as he slid himself out of his seat and onto the floor. "Derek, you don't have to do this. We don't have to get married just because we're having a baby."

"That's not why I'm doing this. Guaranteed, it gave me the kick in the ass that I needed to do it because I should have done this years ago but I'm doing it of my own free will. I told you earlier that I love you and I mean it. I realized now that the reason I could never settle down with any one person was because I was in love with you the whole time. I don't know how you feel about me but I just hope you feel remotely the same way. I can't wait to be a father and have more children with you. So, will you do me the honour of making me the happiest man on the face of the planet? Will you marry me, Penelope?" he was looking deep into her eyes and by this time she had chugged her cider so he poured the ring into his hand and held it out for her. He could have sworn he stopped breathing in the forever it took for her to respond but when his favourite smile spread across her lips, he knew it was worth it.

"Yes," she whispered as he placed the ring onto her finger. "It's beautiful, Derek. Where'd you find it on such short notice?" She captured his gaze with her own as he sat back in the chair, holding onto her hand.

"I may or may not have slipped out early this morning when you were still asleep and run a few errands." He couldn't get over the fact that she had said yes. They were going to have a family now, a real family. "I wanted to use my mother's ring but I don't think I could have made a trip to Chicago and back in an hour." He didn't need to tell her that he was going to use that ring, now, for their anniversary.

"It's still beautiful," she mumbled. They finished their dinner with quiet murmurings and a few gentle caresses, a bit unlike the Derek Morgan most women knew. Derek paid the bill when they had spent every possible second they could there and they went back out to the car, Derek still insisting on playing the part of the gentleman. Penelope wasn't used to this kind of treatment.

"Um, did you want to stop at your place and grab some stuff or were you planning on going back tonight?" she asked timidly.

"I wanted to make sure it was ok with you first but I was planning on staying the rest of the weekend. Is that alright, Sweetheart?" That wasn't one he called her too often; not that she had any objections.

"Of course it is, Cupcake. I just wasn't sure what you wanted to do." They smiled at one another, Derek occasionally bringing her hand to his lips and placing a sweet kiss there, and made their way to his place so he could grab some essentials. He tried to be as quick as possible because he didn't like for her to be left alone. When he got back to the car, she had her head laid back and he couldn't help but smile at how sweet and angelic she looked. He had just realized how he felt about her and they only had about eight months to themselves to enjoy one another. And he fully intended on taking advantage of her, uh, that. Since she was napping, or at least looked like it, he made a little unplanned stop at the local Kroger to get what he needed for in the morning because he had plans to make her a proper breakfast. Yeah, this was all kinda fast but he wanted to spend all the time he could with her after all the time he had wasted and he wouldn't exactly have an unlimited amount what with their new arrival coming soon.

They spent the rest of the weekend enjoying one another, and quite thoroughly, making use of every minute they had together before heading back to work Monday morning. They pulled up in the same vehicle they had been using all weekend, just as Hotch and Emily were getting out of the car beside them. They ignored it because it wasn't exactly the first time people on the team had carpooled. Little did anyone know about the ring Garcia was wearing or the plans they individually started making or what Penelope would be doing on her heavy duty computer system today. Nope, no one had a clue. Everyone else was still caught up in their own little bubble of good news from the previous Friday. When JJ went to check on Garcia because she had noticed the mood she had been in on Friday, their little bubble of secrecy went out the window. One thing led to another and the ring was spotted. Thus, forcing three bubbling, pregnant ladies to gush over a simple piece of jewelry. Not that anyone knew who it was as they all suspected Kevin until she vehemently denied it.

"Fine then, be that way, Penelope. Just know that when your man gets you pregnant and you wanna know how to convince him how to come to your every beck and call, don't expect either of us to give you any tips," JJ said. She had already gone through a pregnancy with Henry so she had a few tricks up her sleeve with Spencer now.

"Can you teach me?" Emily asked. JJ just smiled and nodded.

"Teach you what, Em?" Derek said as he appeared in the doorway and leaned against the frame. If anyone had been watching the two of them interact in that moment, their cover would have been blown.

"None of your business, Morgan," JJ said.

"Alright, alright. I know when I'm not wanted. Just wanted to come see if you had a case for us and your hubby told me you were in here with my girl." If their constant playful flirting wasn't a cover, that might have given them away.

"Yeah, I just need to go get the file off of my desk and we can meet up after Rossi comes in later. I think he said he'll be here after lunch 'cause he ended up staying the whole weekend instead." Emily and JJ left with Garcia and Morgan just standing in front of her computers.

"So, how you feeling today, Momma?"

"Fine, I guess. I haven't gotten sick since Friday morning so maybe I'll be ok for now. I think we may have to watch our selves for a few days 'cause my ring's been spotted." She was glad at this point that he had thought to close the door behind him.

"Ok. Well, I guess I'll see you at lunch later since we're not really doing anything today until then. Man, can you imagine what it's gonna be like when everyone's rotating on maternity leave around here?" He left with a kiss a bit deeper than the one he had been able to sneak this morning before leaving.

The morning went rather slowly with only a few random phone calls between Morgan and Garcia to keep up appearances and then the husbands and wives visiting one another. When lunch rolled around, everyone decided to run to the Chinese place down the street but, for some odd reason, Garcia was the only one able to keep any down. Emily and JJ ended up settling on some Wonton soup and Chow Mein noodles and Spencer still hadn't mastered the chop sticks. Derek kept a hold on Penelope's hand throughout the whole thing, rubbing small circles onto the back of her hand. What they didn't expect was when Emily went to the restroom and saw their little display. She managed to nudge Jennifer as she sat without drawing too much attention to herself. As they began to observe the two, they noticed some things.

"So, since nobody else is going to say anything, my lovely wife included, what's going on between you two?" Reid asked, drawing the attention of everyone at the table. Penelope and Derek were the only ones with shocked looks on their faces while Hotch just looked lost.

"Uh, I, uh…" Penelope stammered.

"Well, do you wanna tell them or should I?" Derek asked his fiancée. She was just able to nod. "Penelope and I, well, we got engaged over the weekend." The two of them were pretty sure that no one was expecting that. At least they still had their little baby secret.

As per their usual, a round of congratulations was had and they shared their story with everyone, leaving out the way this all happened. They finished up their lunch with smiles all around and headed back to the BAU.

"Well, I guess since it's out in the open now that you're stuck with me," Derek said as he kept a firm grip on her hand. It took him this long to realize that he wanted her and he wasn't about to let go.

"Unh-uh, you're my bitch now," she said before giving him a kiss. Whistles from their so called friends told them that their little private moment hadn't been as private as they had hoped. They both managed to blush as they walked to the conference room, waiting on Rossi to arrive.

"You're gonna have to start watching that mouth in a few months," he whispered.

"What about you?"

"I already watch that mouth, it's quite beautiful." He smirked.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." She couldn't hide the smile in her voice.

"I know, I just love getting you all riled up."

"If you're gonna be a father, you're gonna need to work on that attitude. We can't have our kids running around like little smart asses like their father, can we?"

"We wouldn't that, would we? I guess I can start behaving. Ya know, for the sake of the kids and all." Their little conversation hadn't been as hushed as they thought so when JJ and Emily blurted out what they did, it was to be expected.

"Kids?"

"Looks like we blew our cover completely in a matter of hours, Momma."

"Yeah, so much for laying low for a few days, Angel Face."

The girls were practically beaming and begging to get the story so the two of them went back and filled in the gaps from their previous story. Aaron and Spencer congratulated Derek on joining the ranks of fathers while Emily and Jennifer gushed over Penelope and how close she and Em could be. Just as all the ruckus was dying down, in stepped Agent David Rossi with a smile on his face from the previous weekend.

"So, what'd I miss?"

_**A/A/N: To know what I'm talking about b/w Morgan and Garcia w/ dinner and dreaming, go read **_Reoccurring Dream_** by**_ ChelzToddBrooke_**. You can find her on my fave authors or fave stories. This was pretty much co-written w/ her and had her approval on the parts I wrote so I hope you liked it. Plus, we're actually writing a companion piece as to what may have happened so that this story-line b/w Garcia and Morgan is possible that will be posted on her profile. If you want, I can possibly do a one-shot as to what happened b/w JJ and Reid after the Redskins game. Review Please! :)  
>~Melissa~<br>**_


End file.
